Snow Melting on the Sakura
by tieusang
Summary: Rin gets to spend her winters in Sesshomaru's castle. With the help of his mother, Sesshomaru is learning Rin's importance in his life. Meant to be short.
1. Winters with you

I do not own Inuyasha

Leaves were changing as the fall wind scattered the red,yellow and brown towards the ground. Rin smiled at the sight in front of her. Fall was a beautiful time full of color and tranquil. The wind brushed over her small frame causing her to hold on tighter to her outer kimono. The strong breeze reminds her of strong arms that protected her. Her cheeks flushed as memories of her beloved replay in her mind. Of course, she wouldn't tell him he was someone beloved to her.

Next spring will be her fifteenth birthday. Lord Sesshomaru had requested she spend the winters with him in his castle so she would be taken care of. Since Granny Kaede's passing, he had been more protective of her. As if that were ever a possibility. But she smiled thinking back to their last meeting.

"Rin, you shall come to stay with me for the winter. I will be back by the first snow fall for you." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. How long may I stay with you this time, my Lord?" She asked. For a moment, she was lost in his gazed.

"Until the snow melts on the sakura." He replied coolly.

Her body had reacted strangely as of late. Her body would warm when she caught a glimpse of him. Her palms get sweaty and her heart would race. At first, she thought she was coming down with a sickness but Kagome quickly explained to her that her body was finally changing and her love for her Lord was as well. Not a bad thing. Just changing. Rin was concern but as long as it was not a bad thing, she would not dwindle in the thought aspect.

Kagome asked Rin if she knew what her heart wanted. What she wanted? She never entertained that thought before. Since he saved her, she did what everyone else wanted. She stayed at the village for Lord Sesshomaru. She was a healer for Granny Kaede. She learned to fight to help Inuyasha protect the village. She lived for everyone else. Never once did she considered what she wanted out of life. But it was simple really. She wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever.

"Rin, are you okay? You're zoning out again." Kagome said with a smirked. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Rin smiled back with her eyes. Love and adoration it's only captor. Kagome already knew what the girl was thinking, or more so whom. She herself had that look not too long ago. She was a little older than Rin now. She was fifteen when she met and fell in love with Inuyasha. The last five years though riddled with hardship, has been worthwhile.

Lord Sesshomaru had just return to his castle after visiting Rin. "Jaken, prepare Rin's room and her provisions for the winter." He said walking to his study.

"But it's still four months away..." a rock to the head stopped Jaken mid-sentence."Right away my Lord." He said as he scattered out on Ah-un.

Sesshomaru was weary. So much to do. His ward had stayed her before but each time she came, there was a slight uproar from her presence. Surely these pions knew better than to piss him off. Most of his servants adored Rin. She was bubbly, caring, softspoken, lovely, kind and honest. Unlike the demons residing in the castle. He found her presence to be calming and anticipated her arrival.

She brought out such emotions in him he knew had not existed for a lone time. Rin. She is a mystery to his heart. And lately, he had realize it's presence more and more. She was not an extraordinary human, but to him, she was all that and more... More what though? His affection for his ward boggled him. No time to waste on unnecessary contemplation.

He called a meeting to inform his mens of her arrival within the next four months, for three months or so. He will grant 'vacation time' for those who wish to take leave at this time.

She is his ward. She will be given the respect as such, human or not. Since his father's time, Sesshomaru had spent the chunk of his life striking fear into all his subjects and the demons within his kingdom. No one dare question his antics. When Rin first came to visit two years ago, he had to remind them who was in charge. Ridiculous really. Why would ANYONE in their right mind _challenge_ him? He ended those confrontations swiftly. Though tempted to end whole court, he didn't because Rin would need some attending too, so he will let them live for now.

He needed, no demanded complete obedience from them. And they will submit. He will not let her feel alone like the first time she visited.

_flashback_

"This is your room, Rin. Jaken will call you when your meals are ready. You need to rest from out travel. You are not to roam without myself or Jaken. I have matters to attend to but I am only a hallway away if you wish to see me."

"Oh, thank you so much Sesshomaru sama. Rin is happy to be here with you. I'll rest if you wish it so. Will I see you for dinner my lord?" she asked with pleading widen chocolate eyes.

".." Sesshomaru glanced down to her and left. Rin was thrilled. This would be the first time she'd see him eat. 'I wonder what he eats.'

The castle was nice and big and she wanted to explore but that would have to wait. She had two months here and she will have plenty of time for that.

She woke up from her nap and noticed it was dark outside. Worried that she overslept, she quickly get dressed and ran out her chambers. She got lost on her way to the dining hall and ended up standing next to a statue of Izayoi. Just then she heard some lady in waiting talk about a human pet Lord Sesshomaru brought home and was going to kill. ' He hates humans. I wonder of the pet knows that. She will never be anything but a pet to him." She said loud enough for RIn to hear, fully aware of her presence. The two ladies left.

Rin slid to the ground and pulled her knees in closer. 'He hates me. But he saved me so many times...he hates Inuyasha and all the other humans I know...he...does he really want to kill me?' Rin started sobbing. She could only hope that she heard wrong but she couldn't help but wonder if those demon ladies were right. She pushed her face into her lap and cried some more. She felt so lonely. No one wanted her here.

Sesshomaru was reading some doctrine when he notice Rin's scent rushing pass his door. He noted it was getting darker so she might have thought she was late. Silly child. But Jaken was not with her...he wil be punished for this. Just then her scent turn into fear and then sorrow. His pace increased when he smell tears from his beloved ward. The sight of her sitting on the ground holding her knees and crying is one he never wants to see, especially in his own castle.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said softly, more concern than commanding," Why are you crying? You do not seem hurt."

SHe looked up to him with big eyes full of sorrow and hurt. "My lord, do you...do you hate me? Do you wish for my death? Because...they said it was so.." She sobbed her words out.

Sesshomaru was beyond enraged. Who dared say such things in his castle? " Rin, heed me." He said as his claw wiped away tear after tear pouring over her cheeks," I have _Never_ wanted you in danger for me. And regardless of what is true in the past of my discern, human or demon, you are now my ward. My Rin." Regretting instantly the emotion he allowed to leave his lips.

Rin's eyes widen instantly with adoration. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. One phrase and all her pain was forgotten. My Rin. She couldn't hide her smile as she whispered," Thank you my Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshomaru lips slowly curve up. His arms came underneath her knees as he carried her bridal style to the dining hall.

The rest of her visit was better though she never revealed who had said such things. He wanted to remedy the situation but she wanted to leave it alone and he abide to her wishes.

_end of flashback_

'Rin, you will not suffer like that again, I will make sure of it' he told himself. He found his thoughts were constantly concerning a small human. Rin. He is happy when she is, and he is calm when she is laughing and singing. Only Rin could make him 'feel' so much. So much that his mother slipped into his study undetected.

"My, my Sesshomaru. What has caused you to be so deep in thought that an assassin could have gotten away with murder?" She sarcastically said. "I've been entertaining rumors of a pitiful human coming to spend the winter here. Is it really necessary for her to be here? "

"Mother. Your concerns are unwarranted. She is my ward and it is her privilege to stay her at the castle. Besides, I have taken care of those who would cause her concern."

"Your ward? It that all she is to you? You know as well as I, we are creatures of dominance and not companionship. If she were here, she would be isolated among human and demon alike. Is that really what you want for her? I have grown to enjoy her presence. She brings a calmness I have yet to decipher and I do not want to change that in any way. I will return when the girl is here. We both know she would be lonely with you to entertain her. Your conversation skills are so abundant. The child is grown now. I can hardly wait." She said walking towards the window.

"She is none of your concern.." but his mother was already gone in a ball of energy. He really did not need her meddling in his affairs. This was going to be a long winter for all of them.


	2. Where we belong

I do not own Inuyasha

The northern winds howled all night bringing colder air behind it. Rin sat in her hut huddled close to the warmth of the fire. 'He will be here soon to take me away' she told herself. Though it had turned cold, no snow had fallen. She wished for the snow to come and never melt so she could be with her lord forever.

She was still thinking of what Kagome had asked her. What did she really want in her life? Is being by her lord's side truly enough? She didn't understand her feelings but she was sure of one thing. As long as he was present in her life, she was content. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you thinking of me as much as I am thinking of you?" she said out loud as she stirred her soup pot, sighing.

"Yes, Rin." an answer called out startling her.

"My Lord, you are here. I'm so glad. But it had not snowed yet. I.." a claw stopped her mid sentence. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. She truly missed him. She bowed lowly, " Thank you for coming for me."

"Hn. Get what you want Rin, we will be leaving soon." Sesshomaru said to Rin and turned to the door. She quickly grabbed a mitt and took the pot over to Kagome. She said her goodbyes and hugged everyone. Outside the hut, two brothers quietly acknowledged one another.

"She's a good kid but be warned she's been going through some human emotional changes so be patient with her. Feh. Teenagers."

"That is none of your concern." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"None of my what?! Who do you think watches over her day and night since Kaede's death? The girl won't move in with us and never ask for anything. I've found her on two occasion trying to get firewood in the rain. The girl is independent and won't ask for help. She doesn't want to be a burden. But she is never a burden. She is family. Just be careful with her. You'll break her heart without knowing it. Since you're emotionally challenged and all..." whack! Inuyasha was thrown forty feet away before he realised Sesshomaru had thrown him.

"I do not need your lectures, little brother. She is mine and I will take care of her. Know your place and hold your tongue before I rid you of it." Sesshomaru was about to punch Inuyasha again when a voice calmed his nerves.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am ready. Inuyasha-sama, thank you for everything, you need not worry. Sesshomaru sama will take good care of me. I'll be back before you know it." Rin said as she leaned forward to give Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha smirked when he notice Sesshomaru's eye glowing red and demonic aura increasing.

"You better run over there and hug your Ice Lord or he's gonna blow..." making Rin's cheek flushed and her heart racing as she glanced toward Sesshomaru.

His transformation stopped the minute he saw her cheeks glow into the pink hue. My God, she is breathtaking. She walked up to Sesshomaru, smiled and said, "I'm ready My Lord. " With that he swooped her up, wrapped his mokomoko around her and flew back to the western castle.

She ran up the stairs after they landed. "Am I in the same room? Next to your study right?" She said as she ran down the hall making a right, then left, then right. She stopped outside her room and gently pushed the door in. She revel in how warmly it was decorated with silks and mink blankets. She opened her dresser to see beautiful kimonos lined up in an assortment of colors. She started to tear up," Lord Sesshomaru, you're the best!" she said as she jumped up to hug him.

Sesshomaru was observing Rin when he noticed her sudden tears followed by a bright smile and a big hug. That caught him by surprise because since she was getting older, she had not been very expressive with her hugs. It had been two years since she hugged him for no reason at all. He brought his arms around her," So I take it you like it."

Rin's smiles were endless. "Oh yes my Lord. I Love it. I love everything about it. Just like you." Rin gasp. Did she really just say that? Her eyes widen and became fearful. He didn't caught that did he? What , what should she do?

Sesshomaru heard what she said. She loved everything...just like you. She loves me? He smiled inside. For some reason the thought of her loving him did not disgust him. It only made him feel greater than he is. Then he noticed her eyes saddening. "I'm glad you like it. Get some rest, come to my study afterwards if you so choose."

Rin smiled again. 'Whew. That was close' she thought. She was very weary from travel. She laid her head on the pillows and blanket and dreamt of her lord.

Rin missed being by her lord's side. She missed how warm his body would feel even with the distance between them. She missed watching him read the doctrines so intently it soothed her to sleep. Since Kaede's death, she hadn't been able to sleep through the night without waking at least once. She felt so lonely no matter who was around her. But with Lord Sesshomaru, just knowing he was nearby was enough to calm her soul.

Three months flew by without any problems. When Sesshomaru was busy, she would go sit with Inukimi and listen to her tell stories of old. Rin knew her lord had lived a long time but four hundred years was really long compared to her nearly fifteen. Then a thought made her sad. "Inukimi-sama. Has Sesshomaru sama ever been in love before? Does he have a mate?" She bit her lips awaiting the response. She was unaware of a daiyoukai just outside his mother's room with excellent hearing.

"My, my aren't we the nosy one? Why is it you asked? Would you like to meet her?" Inukimi said knowing Rin's response and getting Sesshomaru angry.

Tears started to fall the instant she heard 'meet her'. Why would she be upset? Her lord deserves to be loved. Even if it's not from a lowly human. She ...she should be happy for him. She couldn't hold her anguish so she quickly excused herself to leave."I'm not feeling too well, Inukimi-sama. I wish to be excused."

"Dear child. He had eyes for none other than you." She said rectifying the situation. She felt Sesshomaru's aura nearly explode when Rin started to cry. " Besides, he is still young in youkai years so no need to settle just yet. Unless someone persuades him..." she winked at Rin. Her face blushed hard as she turned away,"I don't know what your mean, my Lady."

Inukimi lifted Rin's chin up and wiped her tears," For one who is known to hate humans, he keeps you by his side, he protects your life, he rids his court of those offending you, he goes out of his way to accommodate your human needs. If that is not enough proof of your status, I don't know what is. Smile child. You are the reason my son has a purpose other than conquest. For that, you have my gratitude. Besides, I enjoy seeing him squirm outside my room." She said breaking out in laughter.

Rin eyes grew as Inukimi nodded at her. She ran to the door and opened it to see Sesshomaru right out. "My Lord."

"Mother, Rin is done here. I'd appreciate it if you would not toy with her like that. Let's go." He commanded as he took her hand and walked away.

It had been a full day since she had seen him. Inukimi-sama came to say good-bye and shot her a good luck wink making her blush hard again. 'My lady is such a jokester' she said smiling to herself. She was confused. She knew she was special to her lord but she didn't know where she fit in. She wasn't a servant but she was not a lady of the court by any means. Then a thought implanted by Inukimi started to bloom, 'Perhaps I can be his mate.' Rin shook her head but the thoughts of belonging to Sesshomaru did not go away.

In fact, she longed for that moment. She imagined how he would hold her in his arms and confess his love. She laughed to herself,' yeah right. Him confess?' But it was a wonderful day-dream. So wonderful her laughter was heard from his study.

She was distracting him. Her cries, her laughter, her presence. He could not help but be drawn to her. She had such power over him. What mother said was true. She was the reason he no longer was in search of power. He realized all the power he wanted was to protect her. His little human. But she was not just any human. She was his Rin.

His mother pointed out his overprotective attitude and care for his ward. "It seems as though she is your mate and not just your ward the way you attend to her every whim, my boy. "

But why did this upset him? Was he to follow in father's footsteps? Was he in .. With Rin? It can't be. Emotions are weak and useless. But, when she smiles, somehow all the struggles in life would melt away and her songs would keep him at ease. She was his muse. She was his light in the dark and she was his. His Rin. Yes. It was an epiphany that had taken 5 years to realize. He wanted her back by his side and for as long as time would allow.

"Mother, what would you do if I do not deny that accusation?" He wanted to see first hand the outcome of his decision. Eyes glowed in red reflected her answer. He knew that his father had fought up to the day he died to protect Inuyasha's mother from humans and demons alike. Is that what he wanted Rin to go through? And more so, did she want to be with him in that way?

"I see that your decision has been made. I do not care for it however, I will stand by you, my son. But know this, opposition is fierce and it will get harder for the child. Your have been warned." Inumiki turned and left her son, it seems as though history would soon repeat itself.

Her laughter brought him out of his contemplation. 'I will have to tell her, but only after the court is settle and her safety is assured.' Just then he noticed the snow melting on the branches of the sakura tree.

After her birthday, Sesshomaru brought Rin back to Inuyasha's village. He told her he would have to settle things at his court. He knew it would hurt to stay away but it had to be done. "It will take me at least a year to straighten those demons out. Until then, I will not visit."

He smelt her tears instantly.

Rin knew her lord had many duties, none of which was to see her. As much as it hurt, she knew it was for the better.

" Will you come back for me?" She needed to know he still wanted her in his life.

His arms came down around her, his head on her head, as he took in her scent. "Always. You have my word. Once everything is back in order, you will be where you belong. By my side."

Happy tears streamed down her cheeks onto Sesshomaru's kimono. He paid it no mind. She will know soon enough.

"I will be waiting for your return, My Lord."

She watched as her saviour, her Sesshomaru flew towards the western skies. Yes, she will wait until he returns to his rightful place. By her side.


End file.
